Blue Moon
by Kalissa55
Summary: smblue seed crossover that I decided to pick up on again. It's been modified from the previous verson, so I suggest starting over again if you've read it before.
1. Blue Moon- Prologue

Blue Moon  
  
By: Kalika55  
  
This is a crossover fic with Sailor Moon/Blue Seed. It takes place after the Scouts have defeated Chaos, and in the middle of the Blue Seed Series.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blue Seed or Sailor Moon Characters.  
  
Blue Moon- Prologue  
  
It had been a month since Chaos had been defeated, and Mamoru had since gone back to Harvard to study, Usagi was always writing him and he always wrote back, she had also studied more in school and was now attending a nearby college where she was studying art. Ami was away in Germany and kept in touch via scout communicator, Makoto had gone to Paris to study the culinary arts. Minako had gone to Hollywood to become an idol, and Rei had remained at the shrine, taking her grandfather's place after he passed away. Her and Yurichiro were getting along well, and everyone knew it wouldn't be long before he proposed to her.  
  
Life was treating them well, even the outer scouts were happy. Haruka was still racing, Michuru was playing her violin, and Hotaru had grown to be a beatiful young woman, and was currently in her senior year of high school. Pluto was still at the gates of time, but would visit each of the senshi often. Life was good.  
  
*****  
  
"Hurry, Yaegashi! You idiot shoot the aragami!" Kome was yelling while the aragami held her tightly, preparing to kill her.  
  
"Kome it's not firing, I can't help you!" Yaegashi couldn't figure out why the weapon wouldn't fire. He was pulling the trigger. What was wrong?  
  
*Boom!*  
  
"Mo-Momiji?!" Yaegashi looked at the young girl in wonder and awe. He couldn't figure out how he messed up so badly.  
  
"Baka Yaegashi, you can't even operate a rocket launcher to save my life! Don't come near me, I don't need your bad luck." Kome stormed away, annoyed by Yaegashi's weakness.  
  
"Yaegashi-san don't worry, I'm sure Kome-san didn't mean it. She'll get over it."  
  
"Momiji-chan, this is my first failure, as a TAC member. I was supposed to be a computer specialist, not an on field agent."  
  
"..."  
  
*****  
  
All the inner and outer scouts alone with Tukedo Kamen were gathered in a Shinto temple on Sendai Hill. They looked exited to be together again, but they weren't chatting and giggling as they once would have been. They were all summoned by Sailor Pluto, holder of the garnet orb, and keeper of the time gates. They all knew that if she went to the trouble of summoning them the situation must be very grave.  
  
"Setsuna-san, why have you called this meeting after we have been at peace for so long? Is another enemy approaching?"  
  
"Iie, Usagi-sama, I have gathered you all here today to ask a favour of you."  
  
"Anything Setsuna-mama, you know we would love to help you anyway that we can." Replied Hotaru without hesitation.  
  
"Arigatou, Hotaru-chan. Do all of you feel the same way?"  
  
Heads nodded all around.  
  
"Thank you everyone. The reason I have summoned you all here is because I saw something terrible while guarding the gates of time. As you all know I am the keeper of time, but what you don't know is that I can also see into different dimensions as well."  
  
"Why didn't you tell up you hide such power?"  
  
"Haruka-san, I... It is a power I am forbidden to use. Even Queen Serenity can not order me to use this aspect of my powers, but... so many terrible things are happening. I think that when Chaos was defeated here, it went to another dimension, and is gathering strength to attack."  
  
"How is that possible? I thought Usako healed Galaxia, and Chaos was gone for good?" Mamoru was franticly asking, looking at his future wife, worry for her well-being evident in his eyes.  
  
"I thought so too at first, but it appears that Chaos has gone to another dimension where the sailor scouts don't exsist and is currently being called Murakumo."  
  
"We'll go and help them then! It's my fault that Chaos was not properly defeated, so we have to help!"  
  
"Calm down Usagi-sama. I have only enough power to send two people to this other dimension. I am risking a great deal on this so please who will go?"  
  
No ne was saying anything. All of them worked so hard to get where they were, but they weren't selfish. The main reason for the silence was that none of them wanted to have two of their friends separated to go fight alone. Against Chaos especially.   
  
"Everyone here has a career, something they have to do, except me. Mamo-chan is it alright if I go?"  
  
"Only if I can go with you as well my Usako."  
  
"That is not advisable Mamoru-sama, the earth would die without you. You must stay behind."  
  
"But I am Usako's protector! I refuse to let her go without me!"  
  
"Please Mamo-chan, I'll be alright. I'll take Hotaru with me. Um... If it's alright with Haruka, and Michuru-san that is. Hotaru-chan as well."  
  
"I will go with you Usagi-san, it would be an honor."  
  
"Haruka and I trust you to take care of Hotaru-chan for us."  
  
"I won't let you down."  
  
"And I will protect the princess at all costs."  
  
"Meet me at the park in two days during the full moon. I will transport you then and provide you with the information you need. Sayonara mina."  
  
And with that the senshi of time dissapeared leaving the scouts and Mamoru to talk among themselves, and say their goodbyes.  
  
Comments: This is a re-write of my first attempt for this fic. I'm not sure about how I should write this, but so many people kept writing gw/sm fics that I decided to write something different. For some reason Blue Seed is not very well known, but it's an amazing series with a good storyline, and awsome animation. Look it up on the net. 


	2. Blue Moon- Chapter 1

Blue Moon  
By: Kalika  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned anime or the character, blah, blah.  
  
Blue Moon-Chapter 1  
  
"I am glad to see you didn't change your minds Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn."   
  
Setsuna gave a slight nod of her head in their direction.  
  
"Why would we Sailor Pluto? We would do anything to help you, right Saturn?"  
  
Saturn nodded immediatly without hesitation. Everyone stood silently waiting for someone to speak.  
  
"It is best you say your goodbye's now mina. It may be a while before you see each other again."  
  
"We'll all miss you Usako, come back safely."  
  
"Don't worry mina, I have Saturn to protect me."  
  
"Hotaru-chan you keep our princess safe ok?"  
  
"Hai Haruka-papa, I will."  
  
"If everyone is done I would like to get started. This is going to be a bumpy ride."  
  
There's a bright flash of light and Sailor Pluto, Moon, and Saturn are gone. The ones left behind stand around staring at the space they occupied just seconds ago, all silently wishing them luck on their journey.  
  
*****  
  
"Momiji, careful, if you stay too close to Yaegashi you might end up dead!"  
  
Kome was saying as she left the TAC building with the other members, leaving Momiji, and Yaegashi in the small office.  
  
"Don't worry about what Kome-san said Yaegashi-san, here have a strawberry bun, they were half price down the street. Please cheer up."  
  
"Strawberry bun.... arigatou Momiji-chan... Am I forgetting something? Disk... Agh! Momiji-chan I forgot my disk, it's at my house, oh no!"  
  
"Don't worry Yaegashi-san, why don't we go and get it now?"  
  
"Good idea, let's go!"  
  
*****  
  
"Where are we Pluto? This place doesn't look like the time gates."  
  
"We are at a different part of the gates, through a door that even I am never supposed to be on the other side of."  
  
"What will happen to you then Pluto-mama?"  
  
"It does not matter child. If anything happens to me my past or future self will take over."  
  
"Are you sure about this Pluto? There has to be another way!"  
  
"There is no other way, there is no turning back now. Go towards that light up ahead, I can not follow, but at the end is your destination. Be careful, I am already weak due to the drain on my powers. I can't keep it up much longer. Hurry go! Everything you need to know will be there when you need it."  
  
*****  
  
  
  



End file.
